1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an output apparatus such as a printer and a method for transferring data that estimates whether image data will produce an inferior quality image or not prior to output.
2. Related Background Art
When image data is transferred from a host computer to a printer, the image data may be complicated and the printer may have insufficient memory to store all the image data. As a result, an image printed in response to the stored image data will be of inferior quality. Nevertheless, recently some printing devices have been developed which will automatically output the image data even if it results in an inferior image.
If the operator at the printer is unaware of the problem, the resultant image may be inexplicable. The operator may try to output the image data again, resulting in wasted time, or may erroneously conclude that the printer is malfunctioning.